Frammento
by Faicentt
Summary: Kepingan-kepingan kisah mereka membuat Fai semakin jatuh cinta. Lagi, dan lagi. KuroFai's story. Alternate Universe, Shounen Ai, Oneshot.


_Disclaimer : CLAMP_

_Pair : Fai - Kurogane_

_Warning : OOC, Shounen-Ai, typo(s) maybe, AU_

_Besides characters, location and other only a mere fiction._

* * *

Lima menit berlalu dan Fai belum mendapat tanda-tanda akan dibukanya pintu apartemen mewah dihadapannya.

_Belum pulang, ya?_

Sedikit mendesah kecewa, ia melirik ponsel yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Layar sentuh yang menyala itu memperlihatkan waktu yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

'_Datanglah ke apartemenku malam ini, dan jika aku belum pulang, kau boleh mengambil file-nya di dalam buffet.' _

Bahkan Fai masih terngiang suara bass nan _arrogant _di telepon, tepat lima jam yang lalu. Tentu bukan tanpa tujuan, ia singgah di apartemen sang kekasih. Kalau saja ia tidak membutuhkan _file_ rincian anggaran gedungnya, tentunya ia sudah menikmati _bed_ yang empuk di rumah. Sayangnya, _meeting_ esok hari dengan beberapa kolega mewajibkannya untuk segera mempelajari anggaran biaya tersebut. "Ambil didalam buffet—_eh_?"

Sosok pirang itu tersentak. Segera, dirogohnya saku _overcoat_ krem miliknya, mencari sesuatu.

"Kunci duplikat!" Pekiknya rendah. _Bodoh_, pikirnya. Mengapa ia hanya menunggu diluar, kalau ternyata ia memegang kunci duplikat sang kekasih?

Fai tertawa kecil, mengingat sulitnya perjuangan mendapatkan kunci duplikat yang baru ia pegang selama dua minggu. Sembari bergumam pendek, ia segera membuka pintu berlapiskan _poliester_ itu dan menutupnya perlahan. Tangan putih ramping miliknya dengan cekatan melepas syal dan_ overcoat_—meletakkannya pada _standing hook_—lalu berjingkat pelan menuju ruang tengah.

Sepasang manik indahnya melebar saat melihat lampu ruang tengah ternyata menyala terang.

_Apa dia sudah pulang?_

Fai memicingkan mata, melihat sekeliling, dan menaikkan sebelah alis tatkala menemukan satu sosok hitam yang berdiam diatas sofa merah bercorak _rennaisance_.

"_Kuro—pipi?"_

**.**

_"__So many times I thought I would never find someone to love me the way I needed to be loved. Then you came, like a fragment, and showed me what true love really is.__"_

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Faicentt, proudly present**

"**FRAMMENTO"**

**.**

**Vancouver, British Columbia – 2013**

Fai tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah tenang yang tengah terlelap itu. Seketika, ia mengurungkan niat awal untuk segera mengambil file dan pulang. _Hei_, kesempatan langka melihat pria kesayangannya itu tidur, bukan? Dan Fai tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini, _tentu_.

"Aku tahu kau tampan saat menampilkan sepasang _ruby_ elangmu, Kuro-_rin_. Tapi kau sangat—_ah_, jauh lebih tampan saat kau tertidur pulas seperti ini." Berbisik lembut, Fai menjatuhkan dirinya dibawah sofa, berhadapan langsung dengan pemilik tubuh kokoh dihadapannya.

_Lembur lagi, hmm?_

Pemilik helaian pirang itu ingat, bahwa kekasihnya menghabiskan waktu tiga hari _non-stop_ di biro miliknya. Bahkan selama seminggu ini mereka sama sekali belum bertemu, mengingat sang _designer landscape_ itu sibuk dengan _deadline_-nya, sedangkan ia sendiri sibuk dengan perusahaan farmasi yang dipegangnya.

_Sepertinya aku sudah ter-afeksi olehmu, Youou. _

Pelan, jemari lentik milik sang Direktur muda membelai lembut kontur rahang tegas sang kekasih—mencoba merasakan sapuan hangat napasnya. Tanpa sadar, wajah pucat itu sedikit merona—_hanya sedikit_.

_Sudah dua tahun, ya?_

Fai paham. Kurogane bukanlah sosok yang dapat mengungkapkan cinta secara gamblang. Bukan, itu sama sekali bukan Kurogane. Ia jarang mendengar ungkapan cinta dari pria berambut kelam itu—tidak pernah, malah. Awal kisah cinta mereka—_di kedai teh, seingat Fai_—justru berawal dari sapuan lembut bibir sang desainer di keningnya. Hanya itu. Tidak lebih.

_Hot blooded_. Sarkastik. Koleris.

Itu yang akan Fai temukan saat ia bertanya,_"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Kuro-sama?"_

Dan si pirang hanya bisa melontarkan gelak tawa mendengarnya. Memang—itu memang benar. Ia tidak pungkiri hal itu. Namun dibalik sikap arogan miliknya, Kurogane adalah orang yang loyal. Ia memiliki intelegensi dan harga diri yang tinggi. Perlahan, sepasang _sapphire_ melengkungkan garis senyum. _Ia tahu, sangat tahu._

Fai tahu bagaimana lelaki itu menenggak bercangkir-cangkir kopi di setiap malam _deadline_-nya.

Fai tahu bagaimana lelaki itu menyukai warna hitam, bahkan ia dapat menghitung dengan jari, berapa banyak pakaian dengan warna 'selain hitam' pada almari pakaian-nya.

Fai tahu bagaimana lelaki itu mengamati setiap raut wajah sang kekasih dari sudut _ruby_ tajamnya. Dalam diam, _tentu_.

Fai tahu bagaimana lelaki itu mengusap lembut hidung mancungnya pada hidung ramping Fai—_hanya mengusap, tidak lebih_—saat ia menyadari bahwa si pirang tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Bahkan, Fai tahu gestur lelaki yang selalu membuatnya merasa semakin jatuh cinta dua tahun ini.

* * *

"_Because you have my heart, I'm asking for your hand."_

* * *

Musim dingin dan hujan.

Sesungguhnya Fai kurang begitu cocok dengan musim di negara tempatnya tinggal ini. Itu bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai Kanada, sungguh, ia menyukai negara ini. Bahkan ia memilih untuk memperluas cabang perusahaan di Vancouver, kota kecil di Kanada, yang tergolong kota 'terhangat' di saat musim dingin. Tentunya hangat, apabila dibandingkan dengan kota lain yang suhu musim dinginnya dapat mencapai minus 30º celcius.

Fai memandang sayu tubuh tegap yang tengah berjalan didepannya. Kalau saja bukan untuk menemani Kurogane mengisi kulkas miliknya dengan makanan cepat saji, ia tidak akan mau keluar disaat angin musim dingin menyapu permukaan tubuhnya. Tidak, terimakasih. Lebih menyenangkan bila menggelungkan tubuh dalam selimut tebal.

Mereka baru saja keluar dari swalayan menuju tempat dimana Kurogane memarkirkan sedan hitam miliknya, sampai sepasang _sapphire_ melirik pada beberapa pasangan muda—_anak kuliahan, menurut Fai_—tengah bercengkerama dengan mesra di taman dekat swalayan. _Ah betul juga, disini dekat dengan kampus,_ pikirnya.

"Sepertinya asyik ya, berpelukan seperti itu. Apalagi saat suhu dingin seperti ini," komentar Fai ringan. Tentu bukan tanpa maksud ia berkata seperti itu.

Si pirang memutar bola matanya, saat ia tidak mendapatkan respon sosok didepannya. Pria itu tetap berjalan dengan tangan kiri dimasukkan kedalam saku, dan tangan kanan yang memegang belanjaan—mengabaikan Fai. _Tentu saja_, keluh pemilik manik _sapphire_ dalam hati. _Sampai kapanpun Kurogane—_

—terhenti. Langkah kaki Fai terhenti begitu tubuhnya menabrak telak punggung kokoh dihadapannya.

"Kuro-_chi_?" Fai tampak terkejut, saat melihat tubuh tegap itu menariknya kesamping, sejajar dengannya.

"Tanganmu." Ucap sang desainer muda.

"_Eh_?" Fai melebarkan mata, saat merasakan tangan kanannya diraih, digenggam oleh jemari yang lebih besar, dan dimasukkan kedalam kantong _overcoat_ hitam disampingnya.

_Hangat._

Pipi pucat itu merona bahagia. Sembari bersenandung kecil, ia ikut melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada lengan kokoh disampingnya, berusaha berbagi kehangatan.

* * *

_"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."_

* * *

Buku-buku yang tergeletak dilantai. Serpihan kertas yang berserakan tanpa arah. Senggukan yang mengisi ruangan.

Kurogane menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat ia melihat sang kekasih tengah terduduk lemas dikursi kerjanya, sembari menyembunyikan wajah dibalik kedua telapan tangannya. Wajah yang biasa dilingkupi senyum ramah, kini tampak menyedihkan. Aura hangat yang biasa terpancar, bahkan sekarang tergantikan oleh aura kelam tanpa semangat.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Fai. Ada kalanya perusahaan mengalami jatuh bangun seperti yang kau alami." Suara berat Kurogane mengalun di udara.

"Pergi."

"Fai, dengarkan aku. Kau belum hancur. Kau memiliki pekerja yang loyal. Kau memiliki orang-orang yang mendukungmu." Kurogane bahkan tidak berusaha mendekat. Hanya memandang dari dekat pintu, dengan sepasang iris darah tajam miliknya.

"Aku bilang pergi."

"Kau dan perusahaanmu masih bisa berdiri, Fai. Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk itu."

"AKU BILANG PERGI!"

Hening. Tanpa kata, sosok jangkung itu membalikkan tubuhnya, memegang gagang pintu, dan berniat keluar dari ruangan sang Direktur.

Hampir, tentu saja. Karena sedetik sebelum niatnya membuka pintu terlaksana, ia merasakan pinggangnya direngkuh dengan erat. Kuat. Dan penuh harapan.

"Maaf." Getar suara itu memenuhi pendengaran pria berkulit _tan_.

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf." Suara penuh penyesalan itu terus mengalun sumbang, dengan air mata membasahi kemeja hitam yang membelakanginya. Dengan sepasang tangan rapuh yang melingkarinya, tanpa niat untuk melepaskan.

Tidak ada kalimat yang terucap setelah itu. Hanya saja, jemari-jemari besar yang mengusap punggung tangan Fai dengan perlahan dan lembut membuat sang Direktur merasa sangat dicintai.

Dan hari itu—_malam itu_, Kurogane membiarkan kekasihnya membenamkan wajah pada perpotongan lehernya, sembari sebelah tangan kokohnya membelai lembut helaian pirang yang menggelitik pipi.

* * *

"_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength. Even you've got a fever, you'll be fine if you can find him by your side. Strength of love, who mean everything."_

* * *

Sibuk, sibuk dan sibuk.

Hal yang paling terburuk bagi Fai saat sakit adalah ketika Kurogane tidak ada disampingnya. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan sang kekasih, karena itu adalah pekerjaannya sebagai seorang profesional muda. Namun ia juga tidak tahan dua minggu ini sama sekali tidak bertemu—_mengingat Kurogane mengunjungi proyek di London_—dan ia juga tidak bisa keluar dari kamar dua hari belakangan ini, karena penyakit yang tiba-tiba datang.

_Demam sialan,_ maki Fai dalam hati.

Biasanya bila tidak bertemu dengan Kurogane, ia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengurus perusahaan. Setidaknya kesibukan dapat meredam sedikit kerinduannya pada pria berhelai hitam itu. Namun sekarang?

Fai mendesah. Bahkan untuk bergerakpun rasanya pening—sangat pening. Belum lagi tubuhnya langsung mengigil saat udara dingin menyentuh permukaan kulit pucatnya.

_Sekali lagi, ia benci musim dingin._

Fai melirik ponsel yang tergeletak tidak jauh disampingnya, tidak ada tanda 'kehidupan' disana. Menarik napas kecewa, ia memejamkan mata, memilih membenamkan tubuhnya semakin dalam dibawah selimut.

.

.

Aroma maskulin menyeruak masuk indera penciumannya, saat ia terbangun secara tiba-tiba. Ia membuka matanya perlahan—_brengsek, pening ini benar-benar mengganggu_—sembari memicingkan mata, memandang sosok samar dihadapannya.

"Kuro-_rin_?" Ucapnya lirih, memastikan bahwa sosok tegap itu adalah sosok yang dirindukannya. "Kuro-_rin_?!" Sekali lagi, kini dengan nada yang lebih pasti, ia mencelat keluar dari selimut dan memeluk erat tubuh kekar sang kekasih.

"Kau bisa mati kehabisan napas bila membenamkan kepalamu dalam selimut, Fai." Sedikit sinis, memang, tapi Fai tidak peduli. Bahkan ia tidak sadar dengan pening hebat yang kini menghilang begitu saja.

"Aku rindu kau, Kuro-_wan_~" cengkoknya manja, membuat sang pria _tan_ mendengus geli.

"Siapa kau? Anak kecil?"

Fai tidak ambil pusing dengan nada sindiran yang hinggap ditelinganya. Tetap saja ia mengusap-usapkan kepalanya pada dada bidang nan kokoh milik Kurogane. "Sejak kapan kau datang?"

"Sejak panas mu mencapai suhu 39º celcius—" Kurogane mengusap kening pucat itu dengan handuk basah," —dan sepertinya demammu sudah turun, Fai."

Fai memutar bola matanya, lalu melirik jam raksasa yang tergantung manis di dinding kamarnya. _Tujuh jam habis untuk tidur, ternyata,_ batin Fai. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemilik wajah tampan dihadapannya,"Kau datang untuk menengokku? Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak bilang bahwa aku sedang demam, Kuro-_wan_. Kau memang benar-benar romantis~"

Kembali dengusan geli yang diterimanya. Membuat senyum Fai semakin melebar. Ia memeluk tubuh kekar itu erat, saat dirasakannya sapuan lembut pada keningnya.

"_Stubborn_." Bisik sang pemilik suara bass lembut sembari menyatukan kening mereka.

* * *

Gerak tubuh pria dihadapannya membuat Fai tersentak dari lamunan. Ia tersenyum lembut tatkala melihat kelopak _tan_ itu membuka, memperlihatkan _ruby_ tajam yang selalu menjadi candunya.

"_Good night, my dear..._" Fai menyentuhkan ujung bibirnya pada pipi Kurogane, sembari mengacak helaian hitam itu dengan perlahan.

"Ah, maaf. Aku ketiduran." Ucap sang lawan bicara, lalu menguap lebar. Ia memandang si pirang yang masih setia duduk dibawahnya, dan menyeringai kecil.

"Mau menginap malam ini?" Wajah angkuh dengan seringai khas itu membuat Fai membelalakkan manik indahnya, lalu tergelak.

"Tentu!" Ucap Fai, semangat. Ia segera menabrakkan dirinya pada tubuh jangkung Kurogane, memeluknya erat. Dibiarkannya saat Kurogane memegang dagunya pelan, mengangkatnya, dan menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir pucat milik Fai. Lembut, dan penuh kerinduan.

_Aroma kopi._ Fai kegirangan dalam hati.

"Hei, Kuro-_puu_. Kapan terakhir kali kau gosok gigi?" Ucap Fai disaat Kurogane kini sibuk menyapukan bibirnya pada permukaan leher si pirang.

"Tolong, Fai—" Ucap Kurogane ditengah keasyikkan," —jangan merusak suasana."

Kembali, Fai tergelak. Membiarkan malam menemani kerinduan mereka dalam kehangatan.

_Aku mencintaimu, Kurogane. Sangat mencintaimu._

..

"_Of course, I won't move from here—from your heart, from our love. Should you get lost on your heart's path—someday, I will stand here so that you know where love is."_

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

A/n :

Kalau ada yang pernah membaca fic saya, Pina Colada, yap, ini sekuelnya. Walaupun begitu bisa juga dibilang cerita terpisah, karena tidak bersangkutan dengan fic sebelumnya, dan memang saya tidak ada niat untuk membuat sekuel. Hanya saja saya berpikir, kalau _setting_-nya sama, mungkin lebih mudah mendeskripsikannya :)

**Mind to review?**

-Faicentt


End file.
